With conveyor devices, it is often necessary to keep the material being conveyed on the conveyor path with the help of a guide and/or direct it onto the conveyor path. Such guides have a main surface which is either in contact with the material being conveyed in running contact or becomes immediately engaged with the material being conveyed as soon as the material being conveyed attempts to leave the specified conveyor path. However, if the conveyor device is suitable for conveying goods of different sizes or is to be used for such a purpose, a guide permanently mounted on the conveyor path may become a problem, in particular when the guide must be in running engagement with the material being conveyed. In the case of a conveyor device designed for models, it is already known that the guide should be designed to be replaceable. The conveyor device known from prior use has a guide wheel, preferably a guide star, which causes preferably a 180° change in the direction of conveyance. The guide star is provided with recesses that are open on the circumference and distributed uniformly, each recess accommodating a bottle arriving in the first conveyor direction and bringing the bottle around the 180° arc into the second direction of conveyance. To prevent the bottles from leaving the guide star in the curve due to centrifugal forces, for example, the guide star is surrounded with a guide arc which grips the outside of the bottles at least in the conveyor area. To also allow conveyance of even bottles of different sizes with this known conveyor device, this guide and optionally also the guide star are designed to be replaceable so that the conveyor device can easily be converted for use with bottles of different sizes. However, the known guide is designed in one piece and must be replaced as an entirety. The problem of storing this large and relatively bulky guide then arises. In addition, the known guide must be mounted at several locations to keep the guide securely on the frame at the predetermined location.